The current invention relates to displays of audio information, and more particularly to a surround sound display for displaying certain characteristics, such as amplitude and phase relationships, of multi-channel sound.
Correlation between two signals is a measure of how much alike the two signals are, expressed mathematically. If both signals are identical except for amplitude scaling, the correlation is positive and unity. If the signals are completely unrelated, the correlation is zero. A negative unity indicates that the signals are identical except for amplitude scaling, but of opposite polarity. Therefore the correlation between two signals may have any value between +1 and −1.
There have been attempts to give a visual indication of multi-channel sound characteristics. The Master Stereo Display MSD-600 with a CDR-1616 Digital Audio Matrix provides separate graphic and bar graph displays of multi-channel sound. Also the Leader 5836A Surround Audio Monitor displays a sound image of multi-channel sound for 3-1/3-2 types of surround audio systems. The MSD multichannel “jellyfish” display has no phase information, just relative amplitude between channels. The Leader multi-channel Lissajous—like display is useful, but very difficult to interpret —it does not give an easy to understand representation of the sound field.
What is desired is a surround sound display that gives a user a quick visual representation of a surround sound audio program in a single display for both amplitude and phase elements.